


Spock's Beau

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of teasing and...lemon tart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock's Beau

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek piece written using the "five words" prompt. The words were blanket, jogging, whimsical, nocturnal, and lemon tart. Do enjoy.

“The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, Spock,” Jim explained as they made their way through the mess hall towards the kitchens. “You’ve gotta remember that or else you’ll be alone forever.”

“I do not understand how that is possible, Captain,” came Spock’s much-expected reply, “since the human cardiovascular and digestive systems are not connected.” Jim let out a laugh as he waved to the older brunette that was serving food to his crew. She nodded to her superiors as they walked into the kitchens, Spock reluctantly following behind his captain.

“Idioms, Spock,” Jim said, making his way between various large cooking appliances. “You have to remember those, too, in order function like a normal person.” Before Spock could retort about how he _was_, in fact, normal, Jim came to an abrupt stop in front of a cook. He leaned on a nearby countertop, giving the girl a smile that had her blushing. “Do you have what I need, sweetie?” he asked, her face shifting to another, deeper shade of red. She nodded, scampering away from the captain only to return with a circular container.

“One lemon tart, freshly made, sir.” Jim smiled, straightening himself as he took it from her with a wink. Spock cocked a brow, following Jim back out of the kitchen and through the mess.

“What exactly is a tart, Captain, and why couldn’t you have just replicated it rather than going to the kitchens?” Spock asked as they walked to the nearest turbo lift. Jim clapped his shoulder as they stepped into the lift, removing the lid of the container to smell the pastry inside. A light scent of lemon wafted into Spock’s nose and he couldn’t help but inhale before the captain put the lid back on.

“Spock, you can’t just _replicate_ something like this,” came the huff of a reply as the captain directed the lift to their next destination. “And lemon tart just happens to be your southern beau’s favorite desert.” The half-Vulcan tensed visibly, his eyes locking on Jim in surprise.

“I do not--”

“It’s beyond obvious that the two of you have feelings for each other, Spock. You’ve made my CMO go soft.” Jim grinned at Spock as he gaped at him, his face stuck in the Vulcan equivalent of shock as the lift came to a stop. It took Spock a moment to regain his composure before he followed Jim out and onto the deck.

“Captain,” he called, speeding up his step to catch up. “Captain, I believe that you are mistaken. The doctor and I do not have feelings for each other and he is certainly not my _beau_.”

Jim laughed, sarcastically nodding his head and winking at his first officer. “Sure, Spock,” he said as he made his way down the corridor, Spock following closely behind. “Well, you’re still delivering this to him as a kind of a ‘even-though-you’re-not-my-beau-I’m-still-gonna-give-you-this’ present.” Spock stopped in the middle of the hall, his eyes widening as he watched the captain make his merry way down the corridor…towards sickbay. Shaking his head to knock himself out of his surprise, Spock hurried after the man that had just made his way inside the room; he could already hear the captain yelling “hey Bones!” in his own odd greeting.

The door to sickbay opened much too slowly as Spock rushed for it. He almost ran into Christine in his haste to stop the captain from doing anything too ridiculous.

“Bones!” Jim called, weaving and jogging his way through sickbay before coming to a stop right outside of the doctor’s office.

“Captain Kirk!” came Spock’s sharp yell from behind him. “You will cease this game _this instant_, Captain!” Jim laughed at the order and quickly opened the door to Bones’ office, slipping inside just as Spock drew nearer.

“I hope you have a damn good reason for running in here like a madman, Jim,” Bones growled as the captain caught his breath.

“I have something better than ‘damn good,’ Bones.” Walking over to the doctor’s desk, Jim gently placed the container on top of a stack of papers, grinning down at his friend as he raised an unsure brow. “It’s a treat from your favorite person on this ship.” Bones’ brow rose higher as he cautiously grabbed the container and opened it. The doctor’s face visibly brightened when he laid his eyes upon the tart, shining blue eyes flicking up to Jim before returning to the dessert.

“Who’d you say this was from?” Bones asked, standing to search around his office. Just as Jim opened his mouth to speak, the door behind him opened with a soft woosh.

“Captain, I do _not_ appreciate you leading me on this chase.” Spock’s voice was hard, his face showing nothing but annoyance as he carefully placed his hands behind his back. “This human act of teasing has not been fun in the least and--”

“Spock!” Jim said, cutting off the commander, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him to Bones’ desk. “Spock, with his amazing Vulcan knack for detail, decided to make you your favorite dessert.” Bones paused his searching and Spock tensed underneath Jim’s arm. “He was just a little nervous about giving it to you, though, Bones, so I decided to do it for him.” Across the room, Bones cleared his throat awkwardly, dropping a blanket he had picked up while searching and turning to face the two men behind him.

“Issat right?” Bones drawled, letting out a chuckle when Spock frowned and Jim nodded.

“Yep!” Jim said proudly, “He stayed up all night making everything perfect.”

“_Really_? I never would’ve thought you were the _nocturnal_ type, Spock.”

“I did no such thing, Doctor,” said Spock, his voice tight as he slipped from underneath Jim’s arm. “Also, the captain seems to have it in his head that you are my _beau_, which I told him was untrue.” Bones crossed his arms at Spock’s confession, a mix of amusement and disappointment showing on his face.

“Now, Jim, why would you go and say a thing like that?” Bones asked as he resumed his search. Jim frowned, confusion finally setting in. He was _so sure_ that the two had something going on!

“But…I thought that you’d think it was out of the kindness of Spock’s heart…” Jim said slowly, glancing from the glaring Vulcan to his left and the distracted doctor in front of him.

Bones barked out a laugh. “Seriously, Jim? Spock doesn’t even know what kindness is--I know you do, damnit.” Spock’s frown deepened as he straightened his back and took a step away from the blond beside him.

“If you are quite satisfied, Captain, you have embarrassed me sufficiently for the evening. If you will both excuse me. Captain, Doctor.” He gave both men a brief bow before exiting the doctor’s office, leaving Jim standing in the middle of the room, dumbstruck, and Bones still searching.

“Good job, Jim!” Bones said, clapping his friend on the shoulder, “You’ve successfully embarrassed a Vulcan! Maybe you should go apologize before he puts himself in some depressing meditative state.” Jim nodded, leaving the room to begin his search for Spock.

~~~

“Computer, locate Commander Spock.”

“Commander Spock is located outside of the mess hall.” The mess hall? Jim shook his head; it had to have been a mistake. Why would Spock be in the mess?

“Computer, locate Commander Spock,” he tried again.

“Commander Spock is located inside the medical bay.” Sickbay? He and Bones were probably going on about how silly he was. If that was the case, Jim wasn’t about to allow it to happen. Jim left his room, all but running towards sickbay. Once inside, he paused to look around, frowning when he didn’t find either of his friends inside.

“Nurse!” he called, finding Chapel and another sitting beside each other giggling like schoolgirls. “Where are Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy?” he demanded, his harshness wavering when the two women began to giggle again.

“Why, Captain, they’re cuddled up in the doctor’s office feeding each other lemon tart!”

~~~

And it was true; behind the closed door of McCoy’s office, the two men sat across from each other at his desk.

“Is this really your favorite dessert, Leonard?” Spock asked after swallowing the mouthful the doctor had just fed him. Bones nodded as Spock fed him another bite, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. “Then I suppose the captain’s whimsical idea wasn’t too farfetched.”


End file.
